Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-6})^{-5}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-6})^{-5} = 6^{(-6)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-6})^{-5}} = 6^{30}} $